¿Seduccion?
by Akire777
Summary: Parte de las Cronicas KaixRei Rei ya esta cansado de que piensen que es ingenuo...sobre todo su querido Kai...asi que hara algo muy bueno al respecto.... Yaoi One Shot


Esta es una de las CRONICAS KAIxREI! Proyecto en que participamos AddaNight, Kaei Kon, Nekot y yo! Espero sea de su agrado, ya que es prácticamente mi primer fic….al menos en solitario o.o

Bueno Espero les guste!

Disclamer: Beyblade ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, o la mayoría de las escenas serian XXX! O.O

Pareja: _KaiXRei_ Shounen Ai.

Género: Creo que eso es un intento de romancey de humor XD

Oneshot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¿Seducción?**_

Por: Akire777

Hola soy Rei Kon, tal vez me recuerden por series como ''Beyblade 2002'' y ''Beyblade G-Revolution'' pero ahora me recordaran por lo que estoy a punto de hacer…. JAJAJAJA –insertar risa malvada-

Seguro se preguntaran de que hablo, bueno he aquí un pequeño flash back de lo que ocurrió hace unos días…

**_./PEQUEÑO FLASH BACK:._**

Erase una vez…en un parque muy muy cercano…………. a la playa……. Si recuerdan ne? El lugar donde solíamos reunirnos para ejercitar? Bueno, hace un par de meses que Kai y yo somos oficialmente una pareja, así que nos dedicábamos a entrenar arduamente en aquel lugar…

**_-mmm…..Ka espera…..necesito respirar… _**- voz entrecortada por la falta del oxigeno-

**_- Por favor Rei… aun puedes inhalar por la nariz…-_** volviendo a besar a Rei-

Sip, que mejor entrenamiento que ejercitando nuestros labios por mas de 10 minutos sin separarnos!

Pero bueno ese no fue el problema…no….lo feo fue cuando Kai dijo…….. la cosa….

**_- Sabes Rei… eres algo sereno cuando estamos juntos, deberías tratar de soltarte mas y no estar tan frío… no voy a comerte…_**

**_- Oh Kai! Tú sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas….todo esto es nuevo para mi._**

**_- si bueno, ya se que no es tu estilo…_**

**_-……………………………Que quieres decir con eso?_**

**_- Tú sabes, eres una persona tranquila… y no espero que de la noche a la mañana seas un experto en la materia…..no sabes nada sobre cosas tan carnales como besos apasionados y eso…_**

**_- …………………………..¡¿Como!-_** empezando a molestarse-

**_- Si tu eres como un tierno y dulce gatito, no te preocupes ya aprenderás con el tiempo…._**

**_- ……………..- _**totalmente enca y estupefacto-

**_- Es tarde, será mejor que regresemos…_**

**_./FIN DEL PEQUEÑO FLASH BACK:. _**

SIII! Señoras y señores, chamacos y chamacas! KAI HIWATARI insinuó que soy un completo ignorante sobre las dotes del amor! Pueden creer eso?

ha! Pero esto no se queda así, claro que no! Voy a demostrarle a Kai cuan apasionado y seductor puede ser este tierno y dulce gatito! JAJA – _Insertar risita lujuriosa-_

Pero para eso necesito la aprobación de un amigo que es todo un experto sobre seducción….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bien Rei ya estoy aquí, ahora podrías decirme para que quieres todas estas cosas?

- Bueno, estas cosas me ayudaran a demostrarle a Kai que no soy tan tierno y dulce como el cree…

- Rei aun sigues con eso? Creí que ya lo habías hablado con Kai!

- No es tan sencillo Tala, que sentirías si tu querido Bryan te dijera que eres un tierno e indefenso lobezno que no sabe nada de amor?

- Ah eso es fácil! Primero le rompería la cara y luego lo violaría hasta desfigurarle el trasero para demostrarle lo tierno que puedo ser… - sonrisa picarona-

- A eso me refiero, todo el mundo cree que soy incapaz de algo hacer arriesgado, de no romper un solo plato cuando yo fui quien rompió la antigua vajilla en la mansión de Kai!

-¡¿Qué? Fuiste tu? Sabes que Kai se paso toda la semana culpando a Bryan por eso!

- Fue un accidente! Y sabes que! Volviera a hacerlo!

- Válgame Rei! en verdad que esto te tiene totalmente traumado no!

- Pues claro! Por eso necesito tu aprobación y las cosas que trajiste.

- En serio vas a hacerlo?

- Si, claro que si. No tengas duda!

- Y que piensas hacer?

- Veras…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta misma noche ejecutare mi plan. Kai no debe tardar en llegar, lo invite a cenar, y he preparado un excelente guiso, esta lista la mesa y algo de vino, si vino, claro que uno no muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente para mi plan. Haber que mas hace falta? Mmm… AH! Si el platillo principal……..YO! JAJA

Y he escogido mis mejores ropas, este pantalón negro a la cadera, y esta camisa roja desabotonada de los primeros botones, que según Tala hace resaltar mi piel, llevo el cabello en atado en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y el resto lo deje libre… bien, creo que eso es todo!

_**Ding Dong (XD)**_

¡¡Perfecto ese debe ser Kai! Y en efecto, era mi adorado tormento que no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que le esperaba, que por cierto ame la expresión de su rostro cuando me vio con esta ropa, estoy seguro que lo he impactado!

Lleve a mi atónito novio directo al pequeño comedor de mi apartamento, donde quedo aun mas sorprendido por el arreglo de la mesa, y mientras yo traía la cena, el empezaba a servir el vino en las copas. Y cuando por fin nos sentamos a cenar, mi plan empezaba a maquinarse….JAJAJA – insertar risa mental-

Seducción.

Ese era mi plan maestro! Seduciría a Kai Hiwatari! O El moriría en el intento!

Así que mientras comía hacia movimientos lentos y sensuales, colocando lentamente la comida en mi boca y dando gemidos de satisfacción al saborearla, llamando la atención de Kai, jeje lo sabia, le gusta eso, ya que no deja de verme y además tiene ese extraño gesto en el rostro… y esta bebiendo a grandes sorbos! Debo estar estimulándolo demasiado!

- Rei?

- Dime Kai – le sonrío de manera incitante-

- Tienes espinaca pegada a los dientes…

…………- Mentalmente: ¡¡Rayos!- …….A si? Gracias por decírmelo Kai….

- Es serio que tu cocinaste esto Rei?

- Por supuesto! Dime te ha gustado! Es una comida tradicional de mi pueblo!

- La verdad? Creo que se te paso la mano con los condimentos…..cof cof….- tomando de nuevo el vino-

- Nani? Por eso es que bebías tanto?

- asentimiento-

Ah….bueno podemos seguir con el postro entonces- le dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina con el resto de la cena que con tanto cuidado prepare….Ah que delicado es! Se supone que tendría muchas especias! Así es el platillo!

Tranquilo Rei, respira profundo, cuenta hasta diez y cuéntaselo a quien mas confianza le tengas….

Ahora lleva el maldito postre a la mesa y sonríe o echarás a perder mas las cosas!

Y aquí voy…..llevando a la mesa el susodicho postre….y con una enorme y falsa sonrisa……a ver si con esto mejora la situación…

- Listo Kai! Espero te guste! – Le digo colocando una compota de cerezas y helado en la mesa, ahora solo debo prenderle fuego para que este listo y deslumbrar a Kai con tan exótico postre…..a ver el encendedor y…..

_**Bump!**_

- Auch!

- KAI! Lo siento muchísimo! No creí que el flamazo fuera tan grande! Gomen Nasai! Estas bien?

- Eso creo…..aunque algo huele a humo…

- Ah! Kai tus cejas!

- Que hay con mis cejas?

- Ya no tienes….

¡¡QUE! – Grita mientras corre al espejo que esta en la sala, viendo que solo le quedaban pequeños rastros de cejas chamuscadas….. creo que ahora si la cag eche todo a perder! La cena, el postre, el intento de seducción….las cejas de mi koi…. Y mi orgullo….

- Maldición! Ahora que haré? No puedo salir a la calle así!

- Vamos Kai casi no se nota……. tanto……

- Creo que mejor te esperare en la sala Rei – Me dice mientras termina de arreglare el resto de su cabello intentando tapar el incidente…. Tengo que hacer algo al respecto….esto no se puede quedar así! Continuare con mi plan pesa a la terrible noche y haré que todo termine bien o me dejo de llamar Rei Kon!

Así que me encamino hacia donde se encuentra el objeto de mi amor sentado en el sofá y me planto frente a el… me voltea a ver algo molesto, pero eso no me importa así que me siento en su regazo y le tomo el rostro con las manos haciendo que me mire de nuevo, pero algo confundido ante mi nueva y sorpresiva actitud, así que aprovechando su estado de desconcierto le beso….tomando bruscamente sus labios en un beso desesperado y hambriento, por Kami que haga algo, no me responde! Creo que un esta enfadado! Pero no me dejare vencer tan fácil! No después de todo lo que he pasado!

Así que dejo caer totalmente mi cuerpo contra el suyo sobre el sofá, haciendo que se recargué contra este, y lo beso de nuevo, pero esta vez haré que me responda cuesteme lo que me cueste! Empiezo a friccionarme lentamente contra su cuerpo y coloco mis manos sobre su pecho….. y vaya que a funcionado! Ya que me ha dejado entrar sn su suculenta boca que aun me sabe a especias….si tanto las detesta me encargare de quitarle ese sabor…..jijiji

Parece que ya esta cooperando mas! Ya coloco sus manos en mi cadera acercándonos aun más, y friccionando mi pelvis con la suya….oh! eso se siente bien! Con ese acto deja salir un gemido de su garganta que me supo exquisito! Claro! Si yo lo provoque! Mmm….creo que el entrenamiento anterior en verdad funciono! Rayos ahora si es no hace falta el aire, y nos separamos solo lo suficiente para tomar el oxigeno….

Kai me mira diferente que antes….aun estará enfadado?

- Rei?

- Dime Kai

- Este ha sido es el beso mas excitante que me hayas dado…- Me dice aun respirando de manera agitada

- Ah….Gracias Kai…..y yo….lo lamento….siento que la noche haya sido un desastre, que la cena supiera horrible Y lo de la vajilla antigua!y siento muchísimo haberte quemado las cejas! Pero es que tu dijiste que era tierno y dulce y que no esperabas que fuera un experto en esto del amor!

- Es por eso que preparaste todo esto, la cena y lo demás?

- Si

- Rei - Dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro…- yo no me refería a eso….quería decir que ambos aprenderíamos a amarnos….recuerda que yo tampoco se mucho de esto…así que esperaba que te relajaras mas, y aprender juntos…

- Eres tan bueno conmigo aun y con todo lo que te hice!

- Oye dijiste algo de la vajilla?

-Kai cariño! aun debes tener hambre verdad?

- Si….algo…pero la vajilla….

- Entonces sígueme Kai… .- - digo mientras me levanto de su regazo, le tomo la mano y le encamino hacia mi recamara

- Eh? pero no vamos a comer? - Me pregunta

- Por supuesto Kai! Pero tu postre esta vez lo tendrás en la cama….- le digo mientras sonrió sensualmente cerrando la puerta de mi habitación…

Rei? que esas esposas no son de Tala?...

_**/FIN/**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Termine! A tiempo espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno…..

Pero he cumplido con mi reto y creo que respetando las regla jijijiji

No sean malitas y dejen review s? TT


End file.
